Mr Peabody, Sherman y Godzilla 2: La Guerra de los Monstruos
by Writer65
Summary: Años después de la batalla con SpaceGodzilla, una nueva amenaza sacude al planetas tierra, y es labor de Sherman, Peabody, Penny, Ishiro y Carter detenerla, pero en su tarea, no estarán solos...
1. Rodan

-Señor Sherman, tiene una llamada telefónica.

Sherman Peabody, ahora un hombre de veinticinco años de edad, volvió la vista hacia James, uno de sus ayudantes, quién le acababa de informar que tenía una llamada, James estaba parado en la entrada del camper en el que Sherman, y su esposa Penny Peterson, se habían estado moviendo los últimos tres meses.

-Gracias, James.

Sherman camino hasta el camper, llevaba puesto un sombrero de paja (aunque había sido todo un problema meter su cabello en el) y vestía una playera blanca y sus shorts negros, debido a que estaban en un desierto mexicano, tenían que usar ropa no tan cálida, el sol era horrible y Sherman portaba ahora un buen bronceado, también había crecido mucho en altura, un metro sesenta a lo mucho.

Entró en el camper, el teléfono estaba sobre una mesa de madera que estaba al lado de la entrada, también sobre el mueble estaban acomodados diversos papeles acerca de la investigación que él y Penny estaban llevando a cabo.

-¿Hola?-preguntó Sherman.

-Sherman, soy yo, tu padre.

-Oh, hola papa, ¿Cómo van las cosas en casa?-era la primera vez que Sherman tenía contacto con el señor Peabody en varios meses, después de su boda con Penny, los dos se habían comprado una casa y luego habían salido en su viaje de investigación, por lo que el tiempo era muy reducido.

-Aquí todo bien, empresas Peabody ha unificado por fin sus alianzas con Japón.

-Que bien, ¿así que, termino la reconstrucción?

-Aun no, pero cada vez falta menos, con suerte, pronto las ciudades recuperaran su gloria.

-Qué bueno, me alegra mucho oír eso.

-¿Y cómo va el viaje? ¿Encontraron algo?

-No, aun no, nada.

La razón del viaje, era tratar de encontrar algo acerca del pasado de Godzilla, después de la batalla, Sherman había quedado obsesionado con saber más acerca del enorme dinosaurio que los había rescatado, por lo que él y su equipo buscaba restos, tal vez un fósil de un antepasado de Godzilla, o un huevo, si había tenido contacto con alguna especia humana antes de su aparición en 1954 pero no habían encontrado nada, por suerte, contaba con Penny, quien lo motiva baba a seguir adelante y no rendirse.

-Oh, lamento escuchar eso.

-Sí, pero, no nos rendimos, seguimos adelante.

-Es bueno que no pierdan la esperanza, ¿y cómo esta Penny?

-Ella esta genial, le molestan los mosquitos y el sol, pero está bien.

-Que buena noticia, salúdala de mi parte hijo.

-Lo haré papa, gracias.

Se despidieron y Sherman colgó.

-¿Era tu papa?

Sherman se volteó y vio que Penny estaba detrás de él, llevaba puestos unos shorts de color azul y una playera de color rosa, en su cabeza también llevaba un sombrero de paja y tenía en la mano un vaso de agua.

-Para ti-dijo extendiéndoselo a Sherman.

-Gracias-agradeció Sherman mientras tomaba el vaso y le daba un buen trago-Si era mi papa, te manda saludos.

-Gracias, entonces, te hablo, ¿solo para saludarte?

-Sí, creo que quería saber cómo estábamos.

-O tal vez quería saber si ya estás listo para asumir el cargo.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, Peabody se estaba haciendo viejo, y Sherman, debería encargarse del negocio cuando su padre pasará a la otra vida, pero, nuestro pelirrojo favorito tenía miedo, miedo porque no se consideraba a si mismo digno de aceptar semejante cargo, después de todo, Empresas Peabody tenía contratos y fábricas en todo el mundo, y cualquier error, podría arruinar la imagen de la compañía severamente.

-Sherman, tu puedes lidiar con lo que se te ponga en frente-dijo Penny mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro-No deberías tener miedo.

Sherman no le contesto, solo la miro fijamente, no necesitaba palabras, sus ojos decían todo.

De repente, se escucharon gritos de afuera del camper, Penny y Sherman salieron rápidamente y vieron que en la zona donde estaban escarbando, se estaba moviendo, de repente, todo comenzó a tambalearse, como si un terremoto estuviera empezando, pero, en vez de eso, de la tierra emergió una enorme ala roja, aunque estaba cubierta de tierra, era enorme, la gente grito y comenzó alejarse, otra ala emergió, ambas tocaron el suelo y pusieron fuerza, querían sacar el resto del cuerpo mientras Sherman y Penny veían horrorizados la escena, por fin, emergió el cuerpo completo, era un pterodáctilo gigante de color rojo, era un poco más pequeño de Godzilla, pero era aún muy grande.

-No puede ser-dijo Sherman, había visto antes al monstruo-¡Es Rodan!

-¿¡Qué?!-Penny.

-Rodan, un monstruo, amigo de Godzilla.

-¡¿Amigo?!

-¡Lo ayudo a derrotar al rey Ghidorah en el sesenta y cinco!

Rodan rugió mientras miraba a su alrededor, luego levanto las dos alas y comenzó a elevarse mientras movía sus alas de arriba abajo, mientras creaba nubes de polvo, Sherman envolvió a Penny en un abrazo para protegerla, Rodan por fin alcanzo la altura necesaria y comenzó a volar, alejándose de la vista de todos.

…

Rodan ahora volaba libremente sobre las nubes, estaba ya anocheciendo y se sentía bien, ya no estaba bajo toneladas de tierra atrapado, era libre de nuevo, pero la fuerza aérea lo había detectado y había mandado a dos aviones para derribarlo.

-Hijo de puta uno, tengo al objetivo en la puta-dijo el piloto 2.

-Hijo de puta uno aquí cambio, tiene permiso para disparar.

-Copiado hijo de puta uno.

Ambos aviones dispararon ambos dos misiles, estos golpearon a Rodan y una nube de humo gris se formó.

-¡Creo que lo derribamos!

Pero se equivocaban, del humo emergió la enorme cabeza de Rodan, estaba molesto, muy molesto, rugió y comenzó a volar hacia los dos aviones.

-¡Mierda!

Con su pico, Rodan tomo el ala del primer avión y la destrozo, el avión cayó en picada y se perdió entre las nubes, el avión dos trato de escapar pero Rodan lo persiguió, no tardo mucho hasta que lo alcanzara y lo tomara con ambas garras, el avión exploto entre las garras del enorme reptil y luego dejo caer los trozos, una vez que estuvo terminado, comenzó el camino hacia casa.

Mientras que abajo, los restos se estrellaron contra una casa, y destrozaron una calle.


	2. OMAK

Sherman y Penny estaban de nuevo en el camper, habían sacado una gran cantidad de papeles en los cuales estaban la información sobre Rodan y otros monstruos gigantes.

-¿Entonces despertamos a un monstruo gigante?-Penny.

-Al parecer si, su nombre es Rodan, apareció por primera vez en 1956 en… que sorpresa, Japón Tokio.

-¿Y entonces que hacía en México?

-No lo sé, el último registro de una aparición es de 1965, cayó al mar en una pelea entre él y Godzilla contra el rey Ghidorah, solo Ghidorah salió del agua y Godzilla volvió aparecer al año siguiente, pero Rodan se mantuvo desaparecido, hasta ahora.

-Genial, primero SpaceGodzilla y ahora esto.

-Tranquila, creo que Rodan está de nuestro lado.

-Derribo dos aviones de la Fuerza Aérea-le dijo mientras revisaba las noticias en su celular.

-Bueno, recuerda que los monstruos atacan si los atacan primero.

De repente, se escuchó un helicóptero aterrizando en el campamento, Sherman y Penny dejaron el camper lo más rápido que pudieron y como era de esperarse, afuera estaba un helicóptero que acababa de aterrizar, del vehículo bajo un sujeto vestido de traje y con una expresión muy seria en su rostro.

-Sherman Peabody, Penny Peterson-dijo al ver a los dos en la entrada del camper, y si, Penny conservaba su apellido de soltera.

-Somos nosotros, ¿y usted?-preguntó Sherman.

-Eso no es importante señor Peabody, pero necesito que usted y su esposa me acompañen, la OMAK los necesita desesperadamente.

-¿La OMAK? ¿Qué es eso?-Penny.

-Todo se les explicará cuando lleguemos al cuartel, ahora por favor, vengan conmigo.

…

Durante el vuelo, Penny se había dormido sobre el hombro de Sherman y este había estado viendo el océano, aun no le habían dicho a donde irían, o porque los habían llamado, el sujeto de traje era también el copiloto.

Así que Sherman solo podía mirar el inmenso océano mientras Penny cabeceaba, y la soledad, le hizo pensar en la presión que tenía desde hace unos meses, asumir el cargo de Empresas Peabody, tenía miedo, pero no quería decepcionar a su padre, por lo que estaba en un callejón sin salida, si aceptaba el cargo, tendría que ser extremadamente cuidadoso, un pequeño error y todo el esfuerzo de su padre se iría a la basura, y para Sherman, no había vergüenza mayor.

Sherman suspiro mientras recargaba la cabeza sobre la ventana del avión, muchas cosas en que pensar, de que preocuparse, y ahora, monstruos gigantes surgían de nuevo, aunque para Sherman, este era el menor de sus problemas.

-Atención pasajeros-hablo el piloto-Estamos a punto de llegar a nuestro destino, abróchense los cinturones y prepárese para el aterrizaje.

Sherman despertó a Penny y después los dos se abrocharon los cinturones, fue un aterrizaje normal.

-Llegamos-Penny.

-Sí, ¿Pero a dónde?

La puerta del helicóptero se abrió, el hombre del traje estaba afuera y los invito a bajar.

-¿Ahora sí podrían decirnos en dónde estamos?

-Están en el cuartel de la OMAK.

Sherman y Penny vieron que el cuartel, era una base en medio del océano, su estructura era igual a la de una base petrolera.

-Ubicación, confidencial.

-Muy bien pero, ¿Qué es la OMAK?-Penny.

-Todo les será explicado en la sala de conferencias, ahora por favor, síganme.

…

La sala de conferencias era un espacio cuadrado, en el centro había una mesa y al fondo estaba colocado un cañón, en cada lado de la mesa había siete sillas y enfrente de la mesa estaba una pantalla, Sherman y Penny entraron para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que el Señor Peabody, Ishiro y la agente Carter.

-¡Papá!-exclamo Sherman mientras le daba un abrazo a su papa.

-Hola hijo-dijo el señor Peabody mientras le devolvía el abrazo a Sherman-Yo también me alegro de verte de nuevo.

Rompieron el abrazo para que pudieran saludar a los demás.

-Sherman, es un gusto volverte a ver-dijo Ishiro mientras le daba la mano a Sherman, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Penny-Penny, por cierto, felicidades, oí que son esposos ahora.

-Lo somos, gracias-agradeció Penny.

-Los líos del amor-dijo la agente Carter sonriendo-Felicidades, y por cierto, hola.

Se saludaron con un apretón de manos y luego entró en la sala un militar.

-Buenos días, soy el general Alexander, primero quiero disculparme por todas las molestias que podemos estarle causando, pero este es un asunto de vital importancia.

-¿Tiene que ver con el despertar de Rodan?-Sherman.

-A eso voy, por favor tomen asiento.

Todos tomaron asiento mientras las luces se apagaban, el cañón se encendía y comenzaba a proyectar una imagen en la pantalla, en ella, se veían las siglas OMAK escritas en negro sobre un fondo amarillo, luego las letras se separaban y se acomodaban en una columna, mientras que a su lado aparecieron palabras, era así:

Organización

Mundial

Anti

Kaiju

-La OMAK fue fundada en 1975, tras el segundo ataque de MechaGodzilla junto a Titanosaurus, se decidió que no se podría confiar en los monstruos para protegernos de amenazas superiores, pero como toda actividad kaiju disminuyo en los años posteriores hasta ser nula, la OMAK se deshizo, pero como saben, años después SpaceGodzilla reapareció junto con Godzilla, en esa ocasión, usted señor Peabody y su hijo Sherman pudieron derrotar al clon espacial con la ayuda de Godzilla.

-Si-Peabody-Así fue.

-Pero por si las moscas, la organización fue reabierta por si se presentaba una nueva amenaza kaiju, y hoy, la criatura denominada Rodan volvió aparecer.

Una nueva imagen apareció y era una foto de Rodan volando.

-Nuestros intentos por detenerlo fueron en vano, y Rodan escapó, por suerte, nuestros satélites lograron localizarlo-otra imagen se mostró en la pantalla, era una isla en el pacifico-Esta es su ubicación actual.

-Muy bien, ¿y se puede saber para que nos ha llamado?-Ishiro.

-Muy simple doctor, ustedes ayudaron a detener la crisis con SpaceGodzilla, y ahora, queremos formar un equipo de investigación.

-Disculpe, ¿equipo?-Carter.

-Sí, ustedes tendrán la misión de entrar en la isla y observar porqué Rodan eligió este lugar como refugio.

-Perdóneme-Penny-¿No es eso peligroso?

-Algo, pero por eso irán con el mejor equipo.

-Con todo respeto-Peabody-Pero creo que está misión no es para nosotros, debería buscar gente más calificada.

-Nadie ha estado más cerca de un kaiju como usted y su hijo señor Peabody, si no me equivoco, estuvieron cara a cara con Godzilla, ¿no es así?

-Pues sí, lo admito, pero fue diferente.

-Miren, la isla está abandonada, solo Rodan está en ella, y nuestros registros confirman que no come carne humana.

-Qué alivio, pero…-Peabody.

-Acepto-Sherman.

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para él, podría investigar a un verdadero Kaiju en su ambiente natural, ver cómo vivía, de que se alimentaba, como se movía libremente, incluso, tal vez, Rodan pudiera llevarlos con Godzilla.

-Sherman…

-Yo igual-Ishiro, aceptaba por la misma razón que Sherman.

-Yo voy, será divertido-dijo la agente Carter, ya que, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-Si Sherman va, tengo que ir con el-Penny.

Solo quedaba Peabody, quien se mostraba recio a aceptar, para él, era una misión muy peligrosa (como si viajar en el tiempo no lo fuera) pero no podía quedarse de patas cruzadas mientras su hijo y sus compañeros arriesgaban su vida en una isla desconocida.

-Muy bien, iremos-dijo Peabody-Pero si algo sale mal, quiero que tengamos los recursos para salir de ahí inmediatamente.

-No hay problema, podemos aprobarlo-dijo Alexander-Ahora los llevaremos a sus dormitorios, la expedición comenzará mañana, descansen, tienen una misión dura por delante.


	3. La Isla de los Monstruos

**Antes que nada, agradezco a Amaria4565 por el favorito y la alerta, a alexander2018 por el comentario y la alerta y a Joan por el comentario.**

Al día siguiente, el equipo, ahora denominado _"Monster Squad" _ había partido en un barco hacia la isla.

Penny y la agente Carter estaban platicando en la cubierta mientras que Ishiro, Sherman y el señor Peabody estaban adentro revisando toda la información que tenían sobre la isla.

-Abandonada desde 1968, era originalmente una base militar, pero fue abandonada dos años después debido a-dijo el señor Peabody mientras revisaba los papeles-Clasificado.

-La historia de mi vida-Ishiro.

-Aquí no dice ninguna buena razón por la cual un monstruo haría de esa isla su refugio-Sherman.

-Eso es lo que vamos averiguar-Ishiro.

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?-Sherman.

-Según esto-dijo Ishiro revisando su reloj-Hora y media.

-Que mal, me estoy mareando-Sherman.

-Es la emoción por ver a Rodan-Ishiro-Yo aún no puedo creer que nos hayan seleccionado para una misión tan importante como está.

-Penny se la ha pasado todo el tiempo alegando que es porque somos nerds de los monstruos gigantes-Sherman.

Los tres se rieron y luego Ishiro tomo algunos papeles.

-Tengo que revisar estos archivos en privado, espero que esto no les importe.

Sherman y Peabody asintieron con la cabeza e Ishiro los dejo solos, se quedaron en silencio un rato, Sherman simulaba que leía los papeles, ya que conociendo a su padre, pronto le preguntaría algo a lo que el aún no tenía la respuesta.

-Entonces-comenzó el señor Peabody-¿Has estado pensando en, bueno, en lo que te dije?

-No papá-respondió Sherman preocupado-Aún no.

-Sherman, empresas Peabody necesita una mente nueva, joven y brillante, y no podría pedir a alguien mejor que tú para hacerlo.

-No, yo no…

Antes de terminar la oración, Sherman salió del cuarto y dejo a Peabody solo, este trato de llamarlo pero no sirvió de nada, suspiro ante el fracaso y se sentó en una silla, no podía entender a su hijo, no podía, tenía una capacidad mental enorme y no la aprovechaba, era un total desperdicio, y además, si el no aceptaba el cargo, la empresa sería absorbida por los corporativos, y Peabody estaba seguro que no harían nada bueno con su tecnología, desde hacía años que Peabody había cancelado cualquier trato con ellos, bastaba por casi caer en la trampa de Bolívar Trask…

Pero en fin, suspiro y comenzó a leer los papeles de nuevo, pronto, pronto ya vería como resolver ese problema.

…

Hora y media después, llegaron a la isla, a lo lejos, no se le veía nada especial, si era una belleza natural (y un sueño hecho realidad para cualquier naufrago) y las tres montañas que se veían eran inmensas e impotentes, pero no se veía nada especial.

-Es muy linda-Penny.

-Sí, creo que si no encontramos algún monstruo gigante al menos será un buen lugar para pasar unas vacaciones-Carter.

-Bueno, primero tendremos que dar una vuelta, y luego vendrá el veredicto-Peabody-Es hora.

Dejaron el bote en la orilla, y echaron el ancla, luego cada uno de ellos bajo, con mochilas en la espalda, donde llevaban el equipo necesario para su expedición, frente a ellos se veía la jungla completamente desierta.

-Muy bien, vamos a entrar-Ishiro.

Se introdujeron en la jungla, Ishiro iba al frente y en una mano llevaba un machete, con el cuál cortaba la vasta vegetación que les complicaba el paso, mientras que la agente Carter recogía los pedazos y los guardaba en pequeños contenedores de plástico.

-Estás plantas, por lo que veo a simple vista, son muy inusuales y raras, así que tomare algunas muestras y las examinaré más tarde-explico.

-No sabía que eras botánica-Penny.

-No lo soy, es más bien un _hobby_.

Mantuvieron el paso por una hora, hasta que, cansados por la caminata y el sol, se sentaron a descansar bajo de una palmera.

-Que cansancio, y todavía no hemos visto nada-Penny.

-Sí, los niveles de radiación son extremadamente bajos, no creo que Godzilla u otro monstruo radiactivo este por aquí-Ishiro, tenía un medidor de radiación, pero de repente, el medidor comenzó a subir-Esperen, tengo algo.

Todos se acercaron mientras Ishiro extendía el brazo con el cual sostenía el aparato, el nivel de radiación comenzó a subir de nuevo.

-Vamos en esa dirección.

Se pusieron de pie y siguieron a Ishiro, mientras caminaban, el nivel no dejo de subir, hasta que después de atravesar un terreno donde el pasto era largo y muy delgado, vieron una complejo rocoso y…

Un huevo gigante.

-Ese huevo es altamente radiactivo-dijo Ishiro.

-Miren el tamaño de esa cosa-Sherman.

-¿Será de Rodan?-Penny.

-Tal vez-Peabody-Muchos animales, en especial los reptiles, hacen sus nido y colocan sus huevos, luego, cuando es tiempo para que los bebés nazcan, regresan por sus hijos, pero si Rodan es un volador, ¿Por qué no hizo su nido en un árbol o en un lugar alto? Como los pájaros.

-Quizá no encontró uno de su tamaño-Carter.

Pero de repente, el huevo comenzó a moverse, el bebé estaba listo para nacer, de un lado, se rompió y todos podrían jurar que vieron una pata, luego otra parte se rompió y salió, una cola larga y negra que tenía espinas pequeñas de color gris, luego de otra parte salió una pierna de dinosaurio, como la de un T-Rex, luego del otro lado igual y finalmente, una cabeza de dinosaurio rompió la superficie del huevo y todo este se rompió, ahora la cría estaba al descubierto.

Se sostenía en dos largas piernas y sus brazos no eran muy grandes ni largo, era como un bebe de Tiranosaurio, pero tenía las mismas espinas de Godzilla en su espalda y solo dos colmillos en la mandíbula superior, uno del lado izquierdo y otro en el derecho, su color era negro excepto por el pecho, el cual era gris hasta la cola.

-¡Miren!-Sherman-¡Es como Godzilla!

-Lo es-dijo Ishiro maravillado-No lo puedo creer, ¡Es el hijo de Godzilla!

-¿Godzilla-Junior?-Penny.

-Sí, podría ser-Ishiro-Mírenlo, es hermoso.

Godzilla-Junior comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos hacia el grupo, para ser un recién nacido se movía con mucha facilidad, además dejo escapar un leve rugido que no hubiera podido espantar ni a una mosca, nadie del equipo retrocedió, Godzilla-Junior era muy tierno, en cuanto llego con ellos, acaricio a Penny con su cabeza.

-Hola pequeño-dijo Penny mientras acariciaba a Godzilla-Junior en la cabeza-Es como un perro, enorme, escamoso y, oloroso.

-Creo que le agradas-Sherman.

-Es tierno-reconoció Penny.

-Sí, siempre lo son cuando son pequeños-Carter.

De repente, se escuchó un impotente rugido, uno el cual todos conocían muy bien, el rugido de Godzilla, la tierra comenzó a temblar y todos, menos Godzilla-Junior, cayeron de sentón en el suelo.

-Papá está en casa-Ishiro.

-Mejor vámonos-Peabody-Los animales tienden a reaccionar muy violentamente cuando creen que sus crías están amenazadas, lo digo por experiencia propia.

Se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron, primero a gatas y luego a pie, y justo a tiempo, porque no tardo mucho, para que Godzilla hiciera su aparición derribando varios árboles a su paso, cuando llegó con su hijo, se detuvo y lo miro, la diferencia de tamaño era considerable, Godzilla-Junior era del tamaño de un hombre adulto grande, y Godzilla, ni hablar, era aún más grande que la última vez que había hecho su aparición. El Rey de los Monstruos rugió suavemente a su hijo, este respondió con otro rugido y así siguieron los dos, comunicándose entre ellos, luego, Godzilla dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la jungla, con su hijo siguiéndolo por detrás.

-¿Qué les parece?-Ishiro-No solo Rodan, sino Godzilla, y un Godzilla-Junior.

_-Y aún no han visto nada-_dijeron dos voces de mujer al unísono.

El grupo miro hacia todos los lados pero no vieron nada, se asustaron un poco pues nunca antes habían oído esas voces.

_-No tengan miedo, somos amigas, no queremos hacerles daño._

Todos miraron sus pies y vieron, a dos diminutas chicas, que no usaban más que pedazos de tela color rojo para cubrir sus pechos y su órgano reproductor, se podía notar que eran gemelas pues eran idénticas.

-No puede ser-Sherman-¿Ustedes no son?

_-Sí, somos Moll y Lora, las hadas sacerdotisas de Mothra, y les damos la bienvenida, a la isla de los monstruos._

-¡¿Qué?!

Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

_-Vengan con nosotros y se los enseñaremos._

…

Moll y Lora llevaron al equipo hasta lo alto de una colina, en ella se podía ver toda la isla, y era hermosa, todo se veía verde, nada de contaminación o edificios, solo la naturaleza, pero lo mejor, era su fauna.

Encima de ellos, algo enorme pasó volando, el animal era similar a una lagartija, pero era de color café y tenía espinas en línea recta en su espalda, y volaba como una ardilla voladora

-¡Ese es Varan!-grito Sherman.

-Sí, ¡Si lo es! ¡Varan, no había sido visto en más de dos décadas!-Ishiro.

Pero no termino ahí, pronto, Rodan apareció y se le unió a Varan en el vuelo, luego, abajo, un animal similar al Anquilosaurios apareció paseando por la jungla, caminaba en cuatro patas y su espalda estaba cubierta por picos amarillos.

-¡Ese es Anguirus!-Carter.

En el paisaje aparecieron más monstruos, Baragon, un dinosaurio de cuatro patas de color rojo con un enorme cuerno en su frente, estaba tomando agua de un arroyo mientras que Ebirah, una langosta gigante lo veía a lo lejos, pero no se atrevía atacar a Baragon, al igual que Oodaka, un pulpo gigante.

En la selva, Gorosaurus, un dinosaurio gigante, similar al T-Rex pero de color verde, paseaba por los alrededores, una serpiente gigante, que se parecía más a un dragón chino, llamada Manda, salió de los arbustos y saludo a Gorosaurus, este devolvió el saludo y regresó continuo su camino.

Un monstruo de apariencia muy tonta, llamado Gabarha estaba dormido sobre unas rocas sin hacer nada, se veía muy estúpido.

Una araña gigante estaba en el complejo rocoso esperando a una presa, su nombre era Kumonga.

Mientras que en la selva, había dos mantis religiosas gigantes patrullando, su nombre era Kamacursas.

Cerca del arroyo, donde Baragon había estado bebiendo, otro monstruo había aparecido, era un reptil de color rojo que se movía en dos piernas y tenía una enorme cola, su nombre era Titanosaurus.

Y no podía faltar Godzilla, quien estaba con su hijo cerca de la playa.

-Es increíble-Ishiro-Todos los monstruos, están aquí.

_-Así es, este es un refugio para ellos, su hogar, una tierra que el hombre aún no ha destruido, aquí nadie los molesta, pueden ser libres._

-Un momento-Penny-Si ustedes dos están aquí, ¿no debería Mothra estar aquí también?

_-Oh, ella está aquí, ¿ya vieron detrás de ustedes?_

Todos se dieron la vuelta solo para ver, a una mariposa gigante que los observaba mientras movía sus antenas, su nombre era Mothra.

Esta rugió y despego, voló hacia lo que parecía un trono hecho de piedra, ahí aterrizo mientras observaba a sus compañeros monstruos.

_-Mothra les da la bienvenida a la Isla de los Monstruos, y dice que pueden quedarse siempre y cuando no destruyan nada de nuestra bella comunidad._

-Oh-oh-Ishiro.

_-No se preocupe doctor, le disculpamos esa, pero que no se repita por favor. _


	4. Declaración de Guerra

La noche cayó sobre la isla de los monstruos, y el equipo había instalado un campamento en la zona rocosa donde había nacido Godzilla-Junior, eran en total cuatro tiendas, una era la que Sherman compartía con Penny, otra era de la agente Carter y otra una que compartirían el señor Peabody e Ishiro, y en la última había sido instalado un laboratorio, no era muy grande pero serviría, ahí, estaba el equipo necesario para analizar todas las muestras que pudieran encontrar, y también ahí colocarían las notas de toda su investigación, aunque Sherman había comenzado a escribir una bitácora.

Estaba describiendo, acostado en su sleeping-bag, todos los monstruos que había visto en el día, ya había llenado más de quince páginas sobre ellos, cuando la entrada de la tienda se abrió y Penny entró, cerró el cierre y se arrodillo al lado de Sherman.

-¿Cómo vas?

-Bien, creo que puedo llenar toda la libreta esta misma noche.

-No me digas eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque-Penny se acurruco a su lado-Pensé que esta noche los dos podríamos divertirnos.

A pesar de ser su esposa, Sherman no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no había tenido _intimidad_ con Penny desde la luna de miel, así que era tiempo de tener un poco más, y el hecho de que estuvieran solo a pocos metros de la otra tienda, lo hacía más divertido.

-Vamos, deja el estudio por una noche sabelotodo.

…

Peabody estaba en el laboratorio sentado en una silla, los sucesos de ese día habían sido extraordinarios, aunque los monstruos lo intimidaban un poco, admitía que eran muy interesantes, y observarlos en su entorno natural era perfecto, además, salir de la oficina le hacía bien, aunque, eso le recordaba el problema que tenía con Sherman, las cosas no iban ni para un lado, ni para el otro, era horrible, simplemente y sencillamente horrible, y patético, de niño, Sherman había sido muy obediente, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo, se hacía cada vez más rebelde, cada vez más difícil de controlar.

-A veces quisiera que los niños siempre fueran… niños.

_-Un pensamiento muy lindo si nos lo pregunta._

Peabody se sobresaltó, en una mesa cercana a la suya, estaban Moll y Lora mirándolo.

-Oh, son ustedes, por favor disculpen mi reacción, es que creí que estaba solo.

_-No hay problema, pero sabemos cuál es su problema._

-¿Lo saben, cómo?

_-Es un talento que tenemos, y creemos que tal vez, podamos ayudarlo._

-¿En serio, cómo?

_-Verá, sabemos porque su hijo, Sherman, no quiere aceptar el puesto que usted le ofrece._

-¿En serio, cuál es?

_-Él tiene miedo de decepcionarlo, cree que no es capaz de realizar el trabajo._

-Pero eso es ridículo, Sherman tiene una gran capacidad para realizar cualquier tipo de labor, además, yo no lo escogería si no estuviera seguro de que pudiera hacerlo.

_-Pero él no lo sabe, tal vez lo que necesite es una plática con él, pero no solo sobre el empleo, sino sobre la confianza que usted tiene en él, eso lo ayudará a dar los primeros pasos, no haga que se sienta presionado aún, dele alas para volar._

Después de decir esto, las dos pequeñas sacerdotisas desaparecieron, dejando el can solo, pero, reflexionando.

…

-Sherman-le dijo Penny a su esposo una vez que habían terminado de hacer el amor.

-¿Qué paso?

-Creo que, deberías aceptar el puesto-antes de que Sherman pudiera replicar, ella continuo-Sherman, sé que no te consideras capaz, pero, yo sé que tú eres capaz de logar lo que quieras, pero hay un problema, el único que se interpone en tu camino, eres tú mismo, Sherman, con todo mi amor te lo digo, vence al miedo, confía en ti mismo y verás los frutos que eso puede dar.

Sherman no respondió, pero las palabras de Penny lo habían hecho entrar en razón, su esposa, le tomo la mano y la beso, luego la llevo a su cacheta para que la acariciara.

-Y si tienes miedo, recuerda, yo estoy aquí, contigo, a tu lado, acompañándote, cuidándote, amándote.

Sherman empezó a digerir las palabras de Penny, por una parte estaba seguro de que ella tenía razón, y siendo su esposa, tenía que escucharla, y dejar sus temores de lado, además, tenerla ahí con él, era un gran consuelo, Penny se había convertido en una gran mujer, y Sherman sabía que podía confiar en ella, le tomo la mano y la beso.

-Penny Peterson, te amo.

-Sherman Peabody, te amo.

Y una vez más, hicieron el amor.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Sherman había salido de la tienda, Penny seguía dormida así que decidió no molestarla, camino hacia el laboratorio dónde su padre lo estaba esperando.

-Buenos días papa.

-Buenos días Sherman, hijo, tenemos que hablar.

Sí que tenían que hacerlo, pero Sherman pensaba que sería otra plática de todos los beneficios de ser el jefe de empresas Peabody, pero esto era diferente.

-Sherman, últimamente, solo he tratado de imponerte… Mi idea de lo que quiero para ti, pero, creo que solo te he dicho porque es importante que aceptes el empleo, pero, no te he dicho que sé que eres capaz de realizarlo, y que no te estoy escogiéndote solo por ser mi hijo, sino porque sé que nadie más podría realizar semejante tarea, además de ti, tú eres capaz de hacer lo que quieras, solo, quiero que lo pienses, no por mí, por ti.

Primero Penny y ahora Peabody, Sherman, estaba cada vez más seguro de que debería de aceptar, si las dos personas que más amaba en la vida lo apoyaban, ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

-Papa.

-Si Sherman.

-Acepto el cargo.

Peabody miro con ojos bien abiertos a su hijo, quien sonreía, aún tenía sus dudas, pero ahora que sabía que tenía el apoyo de su padre y de su esposa, podía afrontarlo todo.

-Perfecto, me alegra mucho de que lo hayas aceptado.

-Creo que tendría que hacerlo, tarde o temprano.

Ambos se sonrieron y estaban a punto de abrazarse, cuando de repente, escucharon los rugidos de todos los monstruos en la isla, se tuvieron que tapar los oídos debido al que el sonido estaba muy alto, los demás salieron de sus tiendas y los alcanzaron en el laboratorio.

-¿¡Que está pasando?!-Penny.

-¡No lo sabemos!-Sherman-¡En un momento todo estaba bien pero después todos los monstruos comenzaron a rugir!

-¡Suena como si su territorio estuviera amenazado!-Ishiro.

_-Es algo similar._

Lora y Moll aparecieron de repente, esta vez iban montadas en una Mothra diminuta, y aun así las dos cabían en ella.

_-Su nombre es Fairy._

-Muy bonita, ¿pero podrían decirnos que está pasando aquí?

_-Sí, los monstruos han detectado una amenaza que acaba de llegar al planeta tierra._

-¡¿Amenaza?!-preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

_-Sí, miren, esto está en todas las televisiones, celulares, laptops, tablets y computadoras del planeta. _

Las dos hadas dibujaron un círculo en el aire y este apareció, luego se hizo más grande, imágenes comenzaron aparecer en su interior y todos pudieron ver como una enorme nave espacial llegaba al planeta tierra, luego cambiaba mientras la nave soltaba otras naves más pequeñas y estas descendían al planeta.

Luego, la imagen mostraba a un monstruo, un dragón de tres cabezas, pero no era Ghidorah, no, este se movía en cuatro patas, además su piel se veía reforzada por una armadura en vez de escamas, tenía dos alas enormes y ojos rojos, en sus piernas tenía picos.

_-Humanos, yo soy Keizer Ghidorah, he venido desde muy lejos para encontrarlos, hace años, nuestra nave encontró las células de una criatura fascinante, perfecta, pero por desgracia, esta criatura era un oponente digno para nuestro ejército de monstruos, entonces, si los humanos, fueron capaces de crear un arma que puede darnos problemas, yo creo que necesitamos erradicar ese problema, pero somos justos, así que gente de la tierra. ¡Sus monstruos contra los míos! Si sus guerreros vencen a los míos nos iremos en paz, pero, si nosotros ganamos la guerra, la raza humana será ahora esclava de nosotros, y consumiremos su planeta hasta el último recurso, así que, que gane el mejor._

La transmisión con Keizer terminaba y se luego aparecieron imágenes, unas tras otras, de ciudades, países, que estaban bajo ataques de monstruos, fueron en este orden:

_**King Ghidorah**__ en Tokio._

_**Gigan**__ en Okinawa. _

_**Megalon **__en Hong Kong._

_**Mutos**__ en Alemania._

_**Orga**__ en México DF._

_**Hedorah**__ en Kenia. _

_**Otachi **__en Rio de Janeiro. _

-¡Esto es terrible!-Penny.

-Debemos regresar, debemos-Ishiro, pero fue detenido, ya que la tierra comenzó a temblar de nuevo.

-¡Genial! ¡¿Ahora qué?!-se quejó la agente Carter.

Lo que pasaba es que todos los monstruos, con excepción de Godzilla-Junior, estaban abandonando la isla para entrar en el mar, solo que Mothra y Rodan iban volando.

-¿A dónde van?-Sherman, todos habían salido para ver a los monstruos abandonar su hogar.

_-Han sido retados, y deben aceptar el desafío, no piensan quedarse sin hacer nada mientras Keizer destruye el mundo._

-Tenemos que volver al cuartel de la OMAK-Ishiro.

_-Podemos ayudarlos una vez más, usando un hechizo los teletransportaremos al cuartel, así no tendrán que arriesgarse a cruzar el océano._

-¿En serio pueden hacer eso?-Sherman.

_-Si podemos, ahora, todos pónganse juntos, será un viaje agitado._

Todos las obedecieron, luego las hadas les lanzaron un rayo verde y comenzaron a dar vueltas y vueltas, hasta que estaban en la pista de aterrizaje del cuartel de la OMAK.

-Creo que voy a vomitar-Penny.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera responderle, una enorme garra estuvo a punto de aplastarlos, pero lograron esquivarla, cuando vieron a su atacante, pudieron confirmar que era una tortuga de piedra gigante, que estaba atacando el cuartel, su nombre era _**Kamoebas**_, esta les rugió y a su lado apareció otro kaiju, este era Cabeza de Cuchillo, y por si eso no fuera poco, los acompañaban Ebirah y Oodaka en el ataque.

-Oh no, estamos en problemas-Peabody.

**Agradezco a Amaria4565 por el favorito y la alerta, a alexander2018 por el comentario y la alerta y a Joan por sus comentarios, por cierto, muy buena idea la tuya, creo que deberías publicarla aquí en Fanfiction.**

**Y chicos, odio tener que pedirles esto, pero, necesito comentarios en el fic, son el motor de mi mente (siempre que sean moderados) y la verdad es que me ayudan mucho a la hora de escribir, así que tómenlo en cuenta por favor, bueno, sin más que decir me despido, adiós. **


	5. Batalla en el Océano

Penny gritó cuando la enorme garra de Kamoebas trata de aplastarla, pero por suerte Sherman la jaló antes de que esto ocurriera, lo malo es que la garra destruyó parte de la superficie y todos cayeron de sentón en el piso, luego, Cabeza de Cuchillo comenzó a destruir el cuartel mientras que Ebirah y Oodaka ayudaban a Kamoebas a destruir la pista de aterrizaje.

-¡Esta vez sí nos morimos!-Ishiro.

-¡Se más positivo!-Carter.

Estaban todos en el piso y Kamoebas tenía su cara encima de ellos, abrió la boca y se preparó para devorarlos de una sola mordida, todos se abrazaron y cerraron los ojos, pensando que sería el final, pero antes de que eso pasara, en el agua, algo jalo de la cola a Kamoebas y la llevo lejos del cuartel, luego lo sumergió mientras que los otros monstruos cesaron el ataque y vieron hacia donde la tortuga había desaparecido.

En ese mismo momento Godzilla emergió del agua y disparo su rayo contra Cabeza de Cuchillo, este resulto herido en el hombro, rugió y cayó al agua, mientras que Varan apareció en el cielo y de una patada derrumbo a Oodaka, el pulpo cayó al agua y Varan se sumergió para combatirlo. Y por último, Manda también salió de agua y enrollo su cuerpo alrededor de Ebirah, la langosta trato de quitársela pero fue en vano, los dos monstruos cayeron al agua, Godzilla estaba a punto de sumergirse, pero un cóndor gigante apareció volando sobre los cielos, rugiendo, amenazo con sus garras a Godzilla, pero las espinas dorsales de este comenzaron a iluminarse de azul, el rey de los monstruos dejo escapar su rayo y destruyo al cóndor gigante sin problema alguno.

Luego, Godzilla se sumergió mientras que el equipo miraba desde la zona de aterrizaje las turbulentas aguas.

-Tenemos que entrar-Ishiro-Asegurarnos de que estén bien.

-Muy bien-Peabody.

Todos se levantaron y comenzaron a correr hacia la entrada, excepto por Sherman, quien seguía viendo hacia el agua.

-Sherman-Penny-Tenemos que irnos.

Sherman se puso de pie muy lentamente, miro a Penny y luego de nuevo al agua, pero al final, siguió a su esposa y a su equipo al interior del cuartel.

Mientras tanto, en el agua, el monstruo que había jalado a Kamoebas era Titanosaurus, lo llevó hasta el fondo del océano y lo arrojo contra unas rocas que ahí había, la tortuga giro y giro hasta que se estrelló contra una gran roca, Kamoebas se levantó y miro a su enemigo, Titanosaurus le rugió en respuesta, Kamoebas comenzó a nadar en dirección a él, cuando estaban cerca, se metió en su caparazón, y con este golpeo a Titanosaurus en el estómago, pero este la agarro por los costados y la volvió a lanzar hacia otras rocas, luego nado hacia ella, Kamoebas aprovecho el polvo que las rocas destruidas habían provocado, porque cuando Titanosaurus nadaba cerca de ella, la tortuga salió disparada y le mordió el brazo de su rival, Titanosaurus chillo y tomo con sus garras el cuello de Kamoebas, apretó lo más fuerte que pudo y pronto la sangre comenzó a salir del cuello del monstruo, Kamoebas rugió de dolor y Titanosaurus la mordió en el cuello, luego con sus dos brazos, doblo el cuello de Kamoebas y luego, se lo rompió, la tortuga dejo de forcejear y cayo muerta.

Varan, quien peleaba con Oodaka lo estaba haciendo muy bien, el pulpo trataba de dominarlo con sus tentáculos, pero Varan los cortaba con sus garras, cada vez que Oodaka disparaba, Varan tenía preparada sus garras, que estaban tan afiladas como cuchillos para rebanarlos, pronto, el pulpo había perdido la mitad de sus tentáculos, intento escapar pero Varan lo siguió, cuando lo alcanzo, lo derrumbo con una patada e hizo que se estrellara contra unas rocas, una de ellas era muy puntiaguda, por lo que el cuerpo de Oodaka fue atravesado por esta, y murió al instante.

Manda estaba dominando a Ebirah muy bien, estaba enrollada alrededor del cuerpo de la langosta, esta trataba de quitársela con sus pinzas pero no funcionaba de nada, Mando mordió a Ebirah en el cuello, este aulló de dolor y apretó con más fuerza el cuerpo de Manda, pero esta ni iba a desistir, la sangre comenzaba a brotar del cuerpo de la serpiente, pero esta no lo soltaba, solo mordía con más fuerza, al fin, Ebirah reunió la fuerza para hacer que Manda se desenrollara, luego, la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas, pero aun así, la langosta no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar otro ataque de Manda, por lo que comenzó a nadar lejos de la zona de batalla.

Mientras tanto, Godzilla había taqueado a Cabeza de Cuchillo hasta el fondo del océano, este se puso en pie rápidamente, le lanzo un golpe a Godzilla pero este lo agarro a tiempo, con toda su fuerza, Godzilla levantó a Cabeza de Cuchillo del suelo y lo hizo estrellarse contra el otro lado del suelo, luego, Godzilla lo piso en la cabeza, lo hizo varias veces, hasta que Ebirah llegó y lo golpeo por atrás, Godzilla se volvió pero Ebirah ya había nadado lejos, Cabeza de Cuchillo se levantó y con su cabeza golpeo a Godzilla, este se tambaleo y Cabeza de Cuchillo le dio un zarpazo antes de nadar lejos, pero Godzilla se recuperó rápidamente y lanzo su rayo contra Cabeza de Cuchillo, logro darle a su enemigo y este cayó al piso, se levantó, le rugió a Godzilla y continuo su camino, siguiendo a Ebirah.

El equipo de Godzilla se reunió alrededor de él, habían eliminado a dos, no los más poderosos, pero era un progreso, luego todos comenzaron a nadar hacia sus respectivos destinos, listos para la siguiente pelea.

**Al fin acción de monstruos, aunque sea muy corta, en fin, agradezco mucho a Amaria4565 por el favorito y la alerta, a alexander2018 por el comentario y la alerta y a Joan, por supuesto que puedo ayudarte, pero primero tienes que crearte una cuenta en Fanfiction, luego, puedo explicarte todo el asunto, eso es todo por ahora bye. **


End file.
